The invention pertains generally to firearms, and more specifically to battery powered fast-action actuators for use in critical high shock and acceleration exposure environments such as in firearms.
Electromagnetic actuators are typically not used in small portable applications where a reliable fast action, high force, and large displacement is needed, but instead small size, low battery power consumption, and shock invariance is required for mission critical safety and performance such as in a firearm. Typically, electromagnetic actuators require high power energy sources and large electromagnet coils to achieve either fast action or high force and displacement, thereby making them generally unsuitable for use in firearms with spatial and other operational constraints. It is difficult to achieve both small size and fast action while maintaining a useful amount of force and displacement in a small battery powered device.
In addition, traditional approaches for actuators used in firing mechanisms of firearms are very susceptible to unintentional actuation induced by accidental or intentional dropping, jarring, mishandling, and harsh environments of use. Typical actuators in these applications are mechanical devices that use strong springs, levers, sears, and safety linkages to provide fast action and provide safety from accidental actuation. Such conventional mechanical firing systems however are complex and hence prone to operating problems and wear.
An improved actuator suitable for a firearm is desired.